13-07-13 Log: Leiren's Revenge on the Acolyte
CURRENT ambrosialVassal CAV sneaks out some time after everyone had fallen asleep, moving silently so as not to wake anyone in the hive. Successful, she makes her way to the truck and sneaks off into the night. -- -- CURRENT ambrosialVassal CAV makes her way out of the town, back along the same route she had taken Jarren not long prior, though this time she stops a little ways short of the hidden bunker, at a relatively unremarkable temple tucked away near the outskirts of the city. While not evident to most people, from the symbols Leiren can easily recognize it as belonging to the cult of the mirthful messiahs. Parking some ways off in a secluded space, she makes the rest of her way on foot. Her head is pounding as she approaches, remembering the traumas of her youth. She passes a small tennery built as an attachment to the temple and makes her way up the steps... -- -- CURRENT ambrosialVassal CAV slowly opens the door, though the hollow chamber echoes her arrival. No doubt the priest would be awoken by that. She takes the few moments available to her to take in her surroundings. Though modest on a relative scale, it is clear that the temple was made primarily for highbloods. The extravageance of the stained glass windows and intricate portrayals of holy scenes make that much clear. Small altars of "magic pixie dust" and Faygo lie near the doors, and at the back of the hall lies a terrifying effigy of the Grand Highblood, master of the order, looking down upon his most pious of motherfucking subjects. A daunting mace tinted in the blood of the blasphemous lying on his lap and a rainbow mural behind him serving as grim reminders of what happens to those untrue to the faith. The mere thought of it gave Leiren the chills. She hated this place, and the sooner she was done here, the better. -- -- CURRENT psychometricTrilby CPT slowly makes his way to the main chamber in his hastily donned mirthful robes, clearly having been just awoken. He is older than most trolls on Alternia, not much older than Leiren (in actuality, not compared to her normal appearance), and from the looks of it had recently pupated. He looked modest enough, though from his movements there was undoubtedly something unsettling. As he sees Leiren, he gives her a warm bu -- CPT: (O: :O) -- CURRENT ambrosialVassal CAV at that moment knew without a shadow of a doubt that this was the same troll she came to find. swiftly, she kneels and bows her head. When she speaks, it is with a noticeable squeak, as though her throat was knotted with uncertainty. -- CAV: >> plEaSE forgivE mE brothEr of thE faith...i...i camE to coNfESS my SiNS aNd purgE mySElf uNdEr thE holy Sight of thE mESSiaS...ivE bEEN So mothErfuckiN foul aNd im iN NEEd of SaNctimoNiouS rEprobatioN >>X CURRENT psychometricTrilby CPT smiles wider at that, his pointed teeth showing. He makes his way to Leiren, a curious dance-like swagger in his step, and pats her on the shoulders. -- CPT: (O: :O) -- CURRENT ambrosialVassal CAV gets up and looks at him, a glint of a tear in her eye. She nods and smiles. -- CAV: >> yES im rEady...plEaSE takE mE thErE moSt piouS of brothErS >>X -- CURRENT psychometricTrilby CPT takes Leiren by the waist and leads her towards the back of the temple, stopping briefly to bow and say the holy words to the Highbloods' statue (and ensuring that Leiren did the same) before continuing through a back door. -- -- CURRENT ambrosialVassal CAV follows the priest's lead, saying the words as she had memorized them to the effigy. Her nervousness shows through, though the priest seems almost amused at the whole thing. She waits for him to speak as they enter the more private chambers. -- CPT: (O: :O) CAV: >> SiNS...of thE flESh...ivE bEEN all up aNd SErviciNg my WickEd SElf...aNd thE moSt trEaSoNouS of blaSphEmErS...aNd So did i blaSphEmizE our holy mothErfuckiN mESSiahS by Not SErviNg thEm aS i Should havE... >>X -- CURRENT psychometricTrilby CPT chuckles at that, almost reassuringly. -- CPT: (O: :O) CAV: >> oh thaNk you brothEr...ill do aNythiNg to havE my WickEd SElf put back iN hEr placE oN thE rightEouS mothErfuckiN path! >>X -- CURRENT psychometricTrilby CPT nods in approval. Sternly, he looks her over. -- CPT: (O: :O) CAV: >> i...yES of courSE... >>X -- CURRENT ambrosialVassal CAV hesitantly steps away from the priest, to the center of the mostly empty chamber. She looks around quickly, trying to see if anyone else was there, though all that was present was a few closed doors and some of the temple's storage boxes, full of Faygo and pixie dust. -- CPT: (O: :O) -- CURRENT ambrosialVassal CAV seems reassured at that, and starts by pulling off her shirt. Though she's wearing a bra, she can tell that the priest's attention has waned towards her chest, and she smiles at him as she notices that her bare skin is beginning to have an effect on the priest. -- CAV: >> if...if you likE...bEforE i go aNd gEt mySElf all up aNd clEaNSEd iN thE holy mirth...i could givE a brothEr SomE mothErfuckiNg rEliEf...maybE by SErviNg a mESSiahS moSt piouS of mothErfuckErS i could NEgatE SomE of all thiS WickEd corruptioN iN mE... >>X CPT: (O: :O) -- CURRENT psychometricTrilby CPT moves over to the crates and leans back against the wall, waiting and watching Leiren undress. -- -- CURRENT ambrosialVassal CAV makes her way over to him sultrily and plays at the rope holding his robes shut. She turns and sets her shirt down by the crates. The priest never notices her grabbing a glass bottle... -- -- CURRENT psychometricTrilby CPT wakes up some time after, his head pounding in agony and his limbs stiff. He blinks a few times to regain his vision. It takes a few before he can make out the shape in front of him as that of the girl he had been with earlier. -- CAV: >> good yourE fiNally aWakE...i didNt ExpEct youd takE So loNg to rEcovEr >>X CAV: >> i guESS i Still doNt kNoW my oWN StrENgth >>X -- CURRENT psychometricTrilby CPT tries to register what was happening, and only then notices that the girl appears to be below her somehow. It's with that that he notices that he is naked and tied above the ground, bound to a contraption at a slight forward-leaning angle. Below him is a large vat, the drain beneath is plugged presently. The priest speaks in heavy breaths of agitation. -- CPT: (O: :O) CAV: >> purifyiNg you! SEE i alrEady kNoW hoW it WorkS...you ShoWEd mE bEforE >>X CAV: >> okay WEll actually you dEmoNStratEd aNd i juSt happENEd to gEt to Watch through that vENt gratE ovEr thErE >>X CAV: >> i doNt SuppoSE you rEmEmbEr do you? that WaS quitE a fEW SWEEpS back...you WErE Still aN iNitiatE back thEN i thiNk >>X -- CURRENT psychometricTrilby CPT tries to think back at what the girl could mean, but then notices that her appearance had changed. She was noticeably younger, not more than a young girl, with visible beating marks across her body and the unmistakeable slave branding used by a former slave house that lied not far from the temple. All the memories came back to him then in an instant. -- CPT: (O: :O) CAV: >> So you do rEmEmbEr...yES im thE girl Who got aWay >>X CAV: >> firSt from thE Maam...aNd thEN from hErE... >>X CAV: >> to thiNk thErE WaS a timE that i WaS So NaivE to thiNk that thiS Would bE a dEcENt placE to SEEk SaNctuary from hEr...i Should havE guESSEd ShE WaS oNE of yourS What With all hEr talk about thE rightEouS mothErfuckiNg Way... >>X CPT: (O: :O) CAV: >> oh i kNoW! WhEN i SNuck out of my cEll i hEard all your littlE chatS With thEm...thEy WaNtEd to juSt haNd mE back ovEr to hEr...you WaNtEd to purify mE iNStEad... >>X CAV: >> "a toll for thE faith" i thiNk you callEd it...pluS you figurEd it Would bE bEttEr thaN WhatEvEr ShE Would do to mE... >>X CAV: >> maybE you WErE right...i caN thiNk of a WholE buNch of thiNgS ShE might havE doNE if ShE EvEr got hEr haNdS oN mE aftEr that... hEck With thE toolS hErE i could probably EvEN dEmoNStratE... >>X -- CURRENT psychometricTrilby CPT almost whimpers at that. He had not been quite so privy to what "the Maam" did to her unruly slaves from experience, but he had heard enough stories to know that he never wished to find out. -- CAV: >> but i thiNk ill juSt ShoW you SomE "mErcy" aNd Stick to your prEfErrEd mEthod... >>X CPT: (O: :O) CAV: >> I AM NOT YOUR MOTHERFUCKING SISTER! >>X CAV: >> ...AltErNia may bE all kiNdS of tErriblE thiNgS...but thiS church...thE thiNgS it did...that i caN NEvEr forgivE... >>X CAV: >> So...hoW did your mEthod go agaiN? So thErE WaS thE StrippiNg aNd SEx firSt but WE alrEady SkippEd paSt that... >>X CAV: >> oh yEah! NExt youd "rEmovE thE blaSphEmouS flESh"...alright i kNoW i SaW thEm SomEWhErE iN hErE...ah yES! >>X -- CURRENT ambrosialVassal CAV retrieves two long tubular instuments, proportioned not at all dissimilarly from dildos, but with a terrifying outer layer of razorblades, clearly made with the intention of peeling whatever it was inserted into from the inside. -- -- CURRENT psychometricTrilby CPT struggles against his restraints frantically and begins to cry out for help. -- -- CURRENT ambrosialVassal CAV frowns at him, and looks around before grabbing a rag and stuffing it into his mouth, tying it firmly in place before bending down towards his bulge. -- CAV: >> hmmm yEah...you had thE SamE problEm WhEN you did thiS to thE othEr boy i WaS trappEd hErE With...doNt Worry...i rEmEmbEr hoW you SolvEd it >>X -- CURRENT ambrosialVassal CAV takes out her knife. -- CAV: >> oh doNt Worry...ill do thiS much faStEr aNd clEaNEr thaN you did...Not that you dESErvE it >>X -- CURRENT ambrosialVassal, CAV, with a single quick and clean swipe, and at no point turning her eyes away from his, slices down, removes his bulge. It falls onto a grate covering the upper portion of the vat, clearly meant to separate the organs from the blood, which then drips down into the lower portion. -- -- CURRENT psychometricTrilby CPT screams out in agony, though the sound is largely muffled by the rag. For that matter, the priest knew full well that this room was soundproofed for the very same reason he now was experiencing. -- -- CURRENT ambrosialVassal CAV looks at the wound she now produced, and lines the devices with both of his holes, she seems hesitant, but her vivid recollections of what this priest had done with such terrifying exuberance reassured her. -- CAV: >> i...rEally doNt likE doiNg thiS...but you Should kNoW hoW thiS fEElS...aftEr all you SEEmEd to ENjoy bEiNg oN thE othEr SidE So much >>X -- CURRENT psychometricTrilby CPT seems to be thrashing in rage and agony, hardly registering what the girl was saying at this point. -- -- CURRENT ambrosialVassal CAV sighs and slides the tubes in. Due to their shape, insersion is easy enough, though she does not doubt the cold metal of the blades is the reason for the priest's sudden shiver; a shiver that causes a light cut to begin dripping from his rear. With a deep breath, she gets to work, and pulls the tubes back down. -- -- CURRENT psychometricTrilby CPT predictably screams as he is literally peeled open from the inside. Torrents of blood pour down from both entrances and into the vat. His frantic struggling serves only to make the gruesome work dirtier. -- -- CURRENT ambrosialVassal CAV continues the process for some time, after a while shutting her eyes, trying not to think of how easy it was becomming, or how much it felt like peeling any fruit or a block of cheese. Instead, she thought back to the poor boy she had managed to flee to this place with, and how in her attempt to find an escape route for the both of them through the vents she served only to evade capture herself while the boy was brought to this room. She had known at the time that if she had made a sound they would find her, and there was little she could do against the older and stronger trolls who ran the temple. There was so little she could have done, but that did not make the guilt any easier to bear. At the very least, now she could offer some vengeance. -- -- CURRENT ambrosialVassal CAV finished after what seemed like an eternity, though due to the priest's high rank of the spectrum he had barely succumbed to his wounds. Nonetheless, Leiren knew that the priest would never allow a victim to go into shock before the next part, so she made sure the same would not happen here. She discarded the now purple tubes in a receptacle, and next took a long pronged hook. She steped up to her captive, staring into his eyes, her own having grown completely cold. Without a word, she plunges the hook up and into his torso, sliding it with disturbing ease and leaving it for a moment before tearing it back out, the priest's organs in tow. -- -- CURRENT psychometricTrilby CPT is still conscious, but too weak to do more than whimper as he watches his purple innards pour out onto the vat below. The pain has largely numbed, though the sheer gore, coupled with the realization that it was his own this time, begins to make him sick. -- CAV: >> Not So grEat bEiNg oN thE othEr ENd of thE SacrificE iS it? >>X CAV: >> doNt Worry...itS ovEr for you NoW... >>X -- CURRENT ambrosialVassal CAV takes out her knife once more and sets it to the priest's throat. -- -- CURRENT psychometricTrilby CPT hardly makes a complaint other than a faint gurgle as his throat is slit. -- -- CURRENT ambrosialVassal CAV observes quietly as the life and remaining blood vanishes from the priest. Afterwards, she would decapitate his corpse, collect the blood for reserves, clean the remaining mess, and ring the bell that would alert the tanner next door, who would come by later to collect the body for flaying and tanning. She wondered what the leatherworker would do with this skin. Perhaps he would turn it into a hood or part of a jacket, as the priest had once recommended be done with her as a gift for the Maam. Whatever the case may be, it didn't matter now. She departed once the deed was done, as unnoticed as she had come. --